1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductors, and more specifically, to device packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal design is critical during device packaging. As operating frequencies and power dissipation increase, device packaging focuses more and more on efficient ways to transfer heat from the semiconductor junctions to the environment. One of the common methods to provide heat transfer is the use of an integrated heat spreader (IHS) as part of the device package.
Existing techniques to address the problem of thermal design during device packaging have a number of disadvantages. Typically, the die and package substrate are heated at an elevated temperature in an oven and then cooled. Due to mismatch in coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) between the die and the substrate, warping may occur resulting in a reduction in co-planarity. During IHS attachment, spring clip tension is applied to the IHS in a convection oven to maintain control of bond line thickness (BLT). The repeated thermal cycling of the clips and the number of spring clips required in a high volume manufacturing (HVM) factory with many hours of work in process (WIP) leads to inefficient and costly packaging assembly.